Seria londyńska  część druga: Budząc
by Tyone
Summary: Post!Hogwart, AU. Życie Severusa i Harry'ego toczy się stałym rytmem. Niestety jeden z nich burzy tę boską rutynę... Część druga serii londyńskiej. Luźne powiązania.


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +12

Fandom: HP

Pairing: HP/SS

Ostrzeżenia: AU, Post!Hogwart

Betowała: boska **euphoria** :*

* * *

><p>Seria londyńska<p>

Część druga:

Budząc

* * *

><p>– Harry. – Wyrywam go z objęć nocy, szepcząc łagodnie. – Harry?<p>

Na sekundę jego zbłąkany wzrok odnajduje mnie. Podaję mu szklankę wody z mahoniowego stolika nocnego. Bierze ją i wypija jednym haustem. Dopiero wtedy dwoma palcami chwytam jego podbródek i unoszę go. Jego rozbiegany wzrok spotyka mój. Zielone tęczówki poddają się, ulegając presji mojego spojrzenia.

– Co się stało? – pytam najspokojniejszym tonem na jaki mnie w tym momencie stać. Nie odpowiada; jego wzrok znów odpływa. – Harry – przywołuję go z powrotem. – Już dobrze.

Bez słów kiwa głową i podnosi się. W miarę opanowany oddech utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że doszedł już do siebie.

Jak zwykle wchodzi pod prysznic tuż po obudzeniu. Wstaję z łóżka i, przechodząc do kuchni, wyglądam przez okno. Oczom ukazuje się obraz wąskiej ulicy, zaparkowanego na niej czerwonego garbusa ze zbitą szybą, paru samotnie stojących drzew o nagich koronach i ławki. Odwracam się. Gdy wychodzi z łazienki, śniadanie jest już przygotowane. Idzie prosto przed siebie, tylko na moment patrząc w dal błękitów za szybą.

– Dużo masz dzisiaj lekcji? – pytam, popijając kawę.

– Pięć – odpowiada, przełknąwszy kawałek boczku. – Ale Shackelboot coś mi wspominała o jakichś sprawach administracyjnych, a Smith wyjechał, więc…

– Ona nie może tego załatwić? – przerywam mu.

– Jak widzisz nie – mówi sucho.

Jednym skinieniem głowy godzę się z tą informacją.

Wstaje i zakłada codzienny ciemny garnitur.

– Wychodzę! – woła z hallu.

Podchodzę jeszcze do niego z szalikiem w ręku.

– Weź. – Podaję mu go. – Pogoda niby jest łagodna, ale dziś jest wyjątkowo chłodno.

Przyciąga mnie do siebie i całuje moje usta delikatnie, owijając się ciemnozielonym szalikiem, i zamyka drzwi z lekkim trzaskiem.

Przez chwilę słucham echa, które dudni na klatce schodowej po jego wyjściu. Szybko jednak zbieram myśli i siadam z laptopem na kolanach na zabrudzonej kanapie. Tłumaczę sto dwudziestą czwartą stronę zakazanego romansu dwojga mężczyzn w czasie II Wojny Światowej. Młodziutki oficer niemiecki łamiącym się z żalu głosem wykrzykuje wszystko, co czuje trzydziestosześcioletniemu żołnierzowi polskiemu po tym, jak ten zabił na jego służbie dwóch SS-manów. Przerywam ciąg skarg i lamentów, sięgając po cappuccino stojące na ławie. Nieopatrznie strącam je; rozlewa się obok kropelek krwi i plamy czekolady.

– Szlag – klnę pod nosem.

Gdy zaprałem już zabrudzenie, usiłuję wrócić do pracy.

Po pół godzinie prób ostatecznie decyduję się odetchnąć nieco przesiąkniętym spalinami, oparami z fabryk przemysłowych i dymem kominów świeżym, londyńskim powietrzem.

Na czarną koszulkę ubieram płaszcz i wychodzę.

Ulice pomimo dość wczesnej godziny nie są spokojne; ta obok bloku jest całkowicie nieprzejezdna. Przechodniów niemal nie widać – ci, którzy nie pracują, zapewne utknęli w tym korku lub siedzą w domu.

Kieruję się prosto do parku, w którym spędzaliśmy z Harrym wiele godzin na początku naszego związku. Wtedy jeszcze niepewny, lękliwie odpowiadający na każdy drobny dotyk dłoni. Teraz niekiedy przychodzimy tu nocą, by popatrzeć w gwiazdy, siedząc na tej samej trawie.

Rozglądam się i, gdy dostrzegam pustą ławkę, kieruję się w jej stronę, uważając po drodze na pędzących nieostrożnie rowerzystów.

Siadam i sięgam do kieszeni po ostatnią, którą udaje mi się ukrywać, paczkę papierosów. Odpalam jednego, w duchu dziękując, że nie znamy z Harrym naszych sąsiadów, którzy w geście jakże ogromnej sympatii mogliby mu donieść o łamaniu lekarskiego zakazu.

– Co u męża, panie Porter? – Poza jednym; mężczyzna prowadzący rower zatrzymuje się tuż przede mną. Wyciąga rękę, więc szybko gaszę papierosa o ławkę i zrzucam w dół. – Spokojnie, nie chciałem…

– Nie pana wina – przerywam mu, podając mu dłoń. – U _nas_ wszystko w porządku, dziękuję. – Nie kłopoczę się zapytaniem z grzeczności o to samo.

– To świetnie, świetnie… Szkoda, że nie u wszystkich tak dobrze. – Nic nie odpowiadam. Nie udaję nawet, że będę na ten temat rozmawiał. – Harry wspominał, że tłumaczy pan. Z jakiego języka?

– Kilku. Głównie włoski i portugalski, czasem też z greckiego się trafi. – Zapisuję w myślach, by _poważnie porozmawiać_ z Harrym o tym co, ile i komu opowiada.

– Imponujące – odpowiada chłopak. Jego krótkie, czarne włosy poruszają się niesfornie pod wpływem wiatru. Przeczesuje je dłonią od czasu do czasu, zupełnie przypominając mi wtedy mojego Harry'ego. – My w tej szkole zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu nie mamy. Aż dziwne, że Harry się zdecydował na taki zawód, ale cóż, błędy młodości… – Cudem udaje mi się powstrzymać od prychnięcia. – Różnie bywa.

– Wie pan co, naprawdę niezwykle żałuję, że tak pana zostawiam, ale umówiłem się. – Wstaję z ławki. – Do widzenia.

– Do rychłego zobaczenia! – krzyczy za mną.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzam parkowe alejki. W międzyczasie decyduję się odwiedzić Harry'ego, może znajdzie czas na przerwie.

Po drodze wstępuję jeszcze do cukierni po ulubione napoleonki i kawiarni obok, zamawiając dwie latte z rumem na wynos.

Przekraczam próg gwarnego budynku. Wyremontowane wnętrza nie straszą tak jak odpadający tynk na zewnątrz. Wzrok przykuwa jedynie zamęt panujący na korytarzu.

– W czymś pomóc? – Dociera do mnie głos starszej kobiety dyżurującej na korytarzu, zapewne tej sekretarki, o której wspominał mi dziś rano.

– Ja do pana Portera – odpowiadam, odwracając się w kierunku jego gabinetu.

– Pan dyrektor nic nie wspominał o tym, że spodziewa się gości – mówi, przekartkowując notes.

– Widocznie zapomniał. – Mój ton jest spokojny. – A teraz, jeśli pani pozwoli…

– Przepraszam, ale pan dyrektor jest obecnie zajęty.

– To nie potrwa długo. Tylko mu się pokażę.

– Ale naprawdę, ja…

Nie dobiegają mnie jej dalsze słowa, gdy z cichym pukaniem przekraczam próg jego gabinetu i zamieram. Zamykam oczy, modląc się, by po otworzeniu ukazał im się inny widok. Rozluźniam też palce i torba z ciastem uderza o podłogę.

– Co, do…? – Słyszę jego zasapany głos. – S-Se… – Otwieram je. Harry już nie przyciska do biurka tamtego faceta. Teraz stoi obok niego, obiema rękoma oparty o drewnianą powierzchnię. Dyszy ciężko, a z otwartych ust nie wydobywają się obecnie żadne dźwięki. Na drugim końcu ciemnego, jesionowego biurka stoi mój dzisiejszy rozmówca, z tak samo potarganymi włosami, jednak mniej trzeźwym spojrzeniem. Wygładza zgniecione ubranie. Harry nerwowo dopina koszulę. – C-Co ty tu robisz? – jąka się.

Ten związek obudził we mnie uśpione przez lata szpiegowania i służenia Voldemortowi uczucia, jednak nie na tyle, bym teraz pokazywał w jakikolwiek sposób swoje cierpienie. Splecione z tyłu dłonie są dla nich niewidoczne.

Biorę głęboki oddech, po czym przemawiam opanowanym do perfekcji głosem:

– Przyjdź dziś jeszcze po swoje rzeczy. Chyba że nie obchodzi cię, czy znajdą się na śmietniku.

– Proszę, posłuchaj…

– Ach, i poczęstujcie się ciastem. Kawę zostawię sekretarce.

– To nie…

Trzask drzwi ucina jego wypowiedź. Bez zastanowienia wręczam kobiecie opakowanie z dwoma kawami, życząc panom smacznego i wychodzę.

Wracam do mieszkania okrężną drogą, byle tylko nie widzieć ździebeł tamtej trawy i czerwonego neonu. Plastikowe opakowania i reklamówki są przenoszone przez silny wiatr w opustoszałych zaułkach Londynu.

Utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że nic nie ma wartości. Wpadam do mieszkania z niedopalonym papierosem w ustach. Opadam na sofę. Przyspieszony od szybkiego marszu, niemal biegu, oddech powoli stabilizuje się.

Wstaję i sięgam trzęsącymi się z zimna dłońmi po butelkę whisky ukrytą głęboko w barku. Upijam z gwintu kilka łyków.

Chwilę później drzwi otwierają się.

– Severusie. – Jego głos jest zachrypnięty. Pewnie nie wziął szalika. – Proszę cię.

– Twoje rzeczy. Są w szafie – mówię chłodno, nie odwracając się do niego.

– Pozwól mi…

– Na co jeszcze czekasz? – przerywam lodowato.

– Nie będę zabierał moich rzeczy z także _mojego_ domu. Severusie, gdybyś zechciał…

– Ale nie zechcę! – podniesionym tonem znów wchodzę mu w słowo. – Po prostu spakuj się i nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza.

– Dobrze, jak wolisz – odzywa się w końcu i przechodzi do sypialni.

Słucham gwałtownego otwierania szaf, wyrzucania walizek z górnych półek i cichych westchnień.

Spoglądam na zegar; dochodzi dopiero południe. Uświadamiam sobie, że dziś piątek, będę więc miał wolny cały wieczór, a kawiarnia przy parku sprzeda kilka piw mniej.

Oglądam się za siebie w momencie, gdy wychodzi z dwiema torbami w rękach i białą kartką między palcami jednej.

– Chociaż udaj, że to przeczytasz – zaczyna dziwnie spokojnie. – Proszę. – Kładzie list na oparciu kanapy. Z powrotem patrzę jedynie w granatowe niebo za oknem przed sobą. – Do zobaczenia, Sevie.

Jego bezczelność już na mnie nie działa. Podnoszę się, żeby rozpalić w kominku, skoro mam czym do niego podłożyć. Ostatecznie jednak najpierw rozkładam złożony równo kawałek papieru i przelotnie zerkam na zapisaną na nim treść.

Lekko pochylona, nieduża czcionka jest nieco rozmyta; będzie musiał wyszorować rozmazany na dłoni tusz.

Jednym ruchem z powrotem ją składam i kładę na gzymsie, przekręcając przy okazji zdjęcia.

Wracam do książkowych wytłumaczeń, przekładając kolejne rozdziały powieści. Gdy Grzegorz tylko uśmiecha się tylko ironicznie w odpowiedzi na kolejne słowa Johanna, wyłączam komputer.

Plac jest przemoknięty od stale lejącego deszczu.

_Nie będę udawał, że to się nie stało._

Przechodnie oglądają się na mnie podejrzliwie, kiedy bez odwracania wzroku wchodzę w coraz głębsze kałuże.

_Wiem, że tak się mówi, ale to naprawdę był jednorazowy wyskok._

Gdy kolejna para oczu wlepia się we mnie, decyduję się otworzyć parasolkę.

_Nigdy nie zdecydowałbym się na coś takiego. Nie, kiedy mam kogoś takiego jak Ty._

Okrywam się szczelniej płaszczem.

_Nie chcę Cię do niczego zmuszać… Zresztą i tak nie dałbym rady._

Siadam na spęczniałej, drewnianej ławce.

_Błagam Cię tylko o nieprzekreślanie wszystkiego, co mamy, po tej jednej sytuacji._

Opieram parasol o betonowe nogi i unoszę głowę.

_Kocham Cię, jakkolwiek naiwnie by to teraz nie wyglądało. Kocham Cię, dlatego nigdy nie pozwolę Ci odejść._

Krople uderzają w moją twarz i powoli spływają po niej w dół.

_Kocham Cię i niezależnie od tego, co się teraz z Nami stanie, nigdy Cię nie opuszczę._

Zaczyna mnie kręcić w nosie. Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach i nie udaje mi się powstrzymać kichnięcia.

Podnoszę wzrok i widzę wyciągniętą rękę z opakowaniem chusteczek. Bez słowa biorę jedną.

Jego palce ledwo stykają się z moimi, jednak na tyle, by powróciło wszystko, co chciałbym usunąć w całości, nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów.

_Nigdy Cię nie opuszczę._

Przesuwam się. Siada obok mnie. Trwamy w milczeniu, nieśmiało jak niedoświadczone dzieciaki łącząc palce.

Podnosi moją dłoń do ust i składa na niej łagodny pocałunek.

– Kocham cię. I zawsze będę.

Mgła spowija niski głos Harry'ego swoimi ciemnymi oparami.


End file.
